Traidora
by Camila63
Summary: Eres una tentación para mi. Pero esto esta fuera de mis manos. prefiero dejarte volar que ahogarme en mi llanto, porque me importas y te quiero Harry...
1. Chapter 1 Traidora Profesional

**Disclaimer:**

Los lugares, personajes y otros relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y derecho de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Solamente escribo sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento.

**1.****- Traidora Profesional**

Para Hermione Granger, la vida siempre había sido un juego de dominó. Por un pequeño e insignificante error, todo se desplomaba. Así de fácil se destruía, pero era muy difícil ponerlo de nuevo en pie.

Su gran error había sido caer presa en las garras inquebrantables del amor y en la confianza extrema.

Amor, por haberse, sin querer, enamorado de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Por esas fechas él era novio de Ginny y él no la tomaba en cuenta como algo más que su mejor amiga. Además ella no podía, no le trataría de quitarle el novio a su amiga. No era una opción.

—Hermione— la llamó Ginny desde fuera de la habitación, mientras golpeaba con los nudillos la puerta y entraba, para quedar a su lado.

—Lo siento… me distraje un momento. Vámonos—Dijo, poniéndose de pie, mientras las dos salían con rumbo al vestíbulo, donde Harry y Ron las esperaban.

—Creímos que nunca vendrían—Dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras salían del castillo y caminaban al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

—Chicos, espérenme allá. Los alcanzo en un minuto— Interrumpió Hermione mientras todos estaban en silencio.

— ¿Pero a dónde vas? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

—No Harry, estoy bien. Solo quiero ver… un libro.

Dio marcha atrás. Caminaba, pensaba, pero no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas bien. En realidad no había ningún libro que quería ver, solamente no quería estar de aguafiestas junto a Harry y Ginny. Avanzaba sin rumbo por calles deciertas. Y de pronto, varios pares de fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura y la llevaron a un callejón vacio, oscuro y húmedo. Trató de pelear contra ellos, pero era mucho más fuertes.

—Suéltenme. —Gritó, sin poder reconocer a quien pertenecían las figuras que la rodeaban. Estaba segura de que eran hombres y de que no estaba en una situación segura.

—Hey, Granger, quieta. Quieta y no te haremos daño.—Rugió la voz de Lucius Malfoy, que le destapaba los ojos que estaban cubiertos por alguna maloliente mano.

Demonios, ¡mortífagos!

Malfoy sonrió por un momento y luego tomó la mano de Bellatrix, que se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?— Dijo al principio con la voz algo cortada, pero ganó seguridad. Sabía que no se atreverían a hacerle nada en plena calle de Hogsmeade, por más de que estuvieran un poco escondidos en aquel callejón.

Se miraron por unos momentos a los ojos, y luego sonrieron con malicia hacia la chica, que observaba admirada.

— ¿Qué… qué van a hacer? Por favor, déjenme regresar al castillo.—Trató de lucir un poco más tranquila y hablar más sueva, después de todo, eran mortífagos, no un juego de niños.

—Ruega todo lo que quieras pequeña, pero de aquí no saldrás sin que… hablemos un rato.

—Yo no hablo con basura como ustedes. Se dan cuenta de que si se me ocurre fingir que necesito ayuda, alertaré a todos y se podría desatar una guerra. NO es muy inteligente de su parte.

—¡Cállate, maldita sangresucia inmunda! No te atrevas a retarnos… —Gritó la loca voz de Bellatrix, que se abalanzó hacia Hermione como un animal hambriento.

—Suéltame…—Exclamó Hermione, huyendo de ella.

—Granger, Granger, Granger…. Que inmadura eres. Tal y como tu amigo Potter.

—Dije que te callaras.

—Te… ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro bando, aún siendo una sangre sucia, tienes una valentía—la miró mientras esperaba qué decir—envidiable.

—Sí, claro.—Contestó ella con sarcasmo—¡NUNCA!

Hermione los miró aterrada, pero con voz decidida dijo:

—Jamás, óiganlo bien, jamás haría un trato con ustedes. Son lo más sucio que puede haber en este planeta.

Trató de irse, pero la frase que cambiaría su vida, la detuvo.

—Pero no podrás hacer nada si es en contra de tu voluntad… ¿no?

—Bellatrix, no, aléjate. Largo…—Protestó Hermione, tratando de correr, como si adivinara que es lo que la mortífaga pensaba. "Tengo que irme, rápido" Pensaba con toda la esperanza. Pero cerca de llegar al final del callejón, los otros mortífagos que ahí había, rieron cuando Hermione fue impactada una maldición imperdonable.

—Imperio…

"No, resiste Hermione, resiste". Se decía a sí misma, pero fue imposible, ya estaba bajo los efectos. Se sentía extrañamente como en las nubes, como si todo lo que decían a su alrededor estuviera muy lejos y ella dentro de una burbuja.

—Ahora la nenita Granger ya es como una de nosotros— Chilló Bella, con su risa macabra, antes de desaparecer con los demás mortífagos.

Después de que hubieron desaparecido, la sensación se detuvo, pero estaba aún controlada por Bellatrix, y no se escaparía de ese momento en adelante. Caminó por algunas calles, hasta encontrar las Tres Escobas.

—Hola chicos— Dijo ni bien hubo llegado a la mesa, sonrió flamantemente.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz?—Preguntó Ron.

—Y tu libro, ¿dónde está?

_Miente. _Chillaba en su cabeza la voz de Lestrange.

—No lo tenían—Contestó sonriendo de nuevo, pero esa mueca extraña no era la manera en que Hermione solía sonreír.

—Qué extraño—Susurró Harry, pero no lo escucharon. Tenía que averiguar si a su amiga le ocurría algo o era pura paranoia suya.

"_Traidora"_

Pasaron los días, y Draco Malfoy la miraba y se reía en los pasillos. Ya se sentía como una de ellos. Bellatrix por nada del mundo dejaba su pobre mente en paz y cada vez que intentaba pedir ayuda, era más fuerte que ella y no podía.

Se sentía tan desagradable, tan despreciable. No podía ni siquiera ver a Harry a los ojos, y es que ese era su problema. Esos ojos la derretían, le llevaban a otro mundo, pero sentía que los traicionaba. Quería gritarle que la ayudara.

—Mione, ¿te pasa algo? Estás rara— Preguntó Harry, con esa mirada hermosa y compasiva.

—No, Harry… todo está bien—Dijo sonriendo con las muecas de Bella, no… ¿cómo la paraba?

Un día, despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Había pasado la noche en vela tratando de averiguar algo que ayudara, pero simplemente no podía resistirse. Se vistió apresuradamente y bajó al Gran Comedor; logró sobrellevar el día, lo que ya era un avance. Pero odiaba tenerla adentro, aunque muchas veces ni se daba cuenta.

Comían todos en paz, Harry la miraba escéptico. "_Granger, espéranos en el castillo". _

¡Ay, no!

—Harry… tengo algo que decirte. —Comenzó nerviosa. _"No te atrevas, o cuando llegue lo vas a pagar caro chiquita"._ No le tenía miedo a la amenaza de Bellatrix, pero era la maldición la que la obligaba a cumplir todo lo que ese demonio le ordenaba.

—Harry, no puedo. Harry… Harry….

Ya era muy tarde. No podrían hacer nada para detenerlos más que pelear. Una explosión se dio en la gran puerta de roble de la entrada del castillo, los mortífagos en columna atravesaron a paso rápido y en hilera el vestíbulo, y llegaron al Gran Comedor. Todos los alumnos menores retrocedieron mientras que los mayores los cubrían y los profesores se adelantaban ante todos.

—Hermy… ocúltate. No quiero que nada te pase.

—Pelearé contigo, Harry. — Mintió, tal vez esa era la primera base de su catapulta hacia el odio.

Vio al ojiverde alejarse, pero de inmediato un par de mortífagos la tomaron de los brazos y le impedían moverse.

—Suéltenme, par de idiotas— Gritó Hermione mordazmente, ahora con el mismo tono de voz que Bellatrix le obligaba a utilizar, dentro de su cabeza— Ay, sal de mi cabeza… ¡Sal!—Chillaba como una loca por el dolor que la mortífaga le causaba, y por no obedecer sus órdenes.

"Debo ir con Harry, y pelear con él. No lo puedo dejar, no ahora."—Pensaba, mientras corría por los lugares que seguían al Gran Comedor. Esquivando maldiciones, llegó donde se encontraban la gran mayoría de los alumnos de quinto y sexto, tratando de pelear contra mortífagos, pero algunos no podían contra ellos. Lanzó un hechizo al azar y logró esquivar a un par de figuras encapuchadas que caminaban a su lado.

— ¿Lista para cumplir tu promesa?—Le preguntó uno, al que no reconoció.

—Yo no haría promesas a basura como ustedes. —Dijo Hermione en tono socarrón. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez como Bellatrix no se concentraba al cien por cien en hacerla obedecer, sino que estaba peleando, podía ser libre por unos instantes.

Corrió de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, había ya peleado con varios mortífagos disfrutando de esa efímera libertad, pero poco a poco, parecía que Bella se daba cuenta del control que comenzaba a dejar de ejercer sobre Hermione.

Llegó junto a Harry, y como lo había prometido, peleó a su lado contra Dolohov, Taxley y uno de los Carrow. Pero no había rastro de Bellatrix por ninguna parte, mucho menos de Voldemort, que ni siquiera estaba en el colegio y eso la hizo sentirse un poco menos a la intemperie.

Podía ver y sentir que se desgarraba con cada maldición que cruzaba el castillo. Comenzaba a obedecer involuntariamente a su verdugo. Con ese acto de cobardía pero a la vez amor por Harry, demostraba que se alejaba cada vez más de sus principios y valores. Más del amor de su vida.

Varios de los alumnos y mortífagos se encontraban heridos después de varios minutos de confrontación, pero al menos no había ningún muerto.

En el momento mismo que la batalla terminaba, la crueldad de la mortífaga se hizo presente. Bellatrix y Lucius dejaron las varitas quietas cuando la vieron acercarse, y ella sonrió con satisfacción.

— ¿Hermione, estás bien?— Preguntó Harry, intentando acercarse a ella.

—Sí, ¿Hermione, estás bien?— Imitó la mortífaga.

—Cállate, Bellatrix—. Gritó la castaña, indignada, rehuyendo la mirada de la de Harry.

—Que débil eres, Granger. Te escudas detrás de él y crees que ya tienes tu salvación garantizada. Harry, tu querida Hermione te traicionó. Es una traidora. Se unió a nosotros, para poder vencerte hoy.

—Lestrange, basta.—La mortífaga se calló, mientras Harry la miraba confundido.

"_Miralo a los ojos, disfruta de la vista, pequeña traidora"._

No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, le dolía en el alma, quería decírselo, pero Bellatrix ejercía gran fuerza en ella. Le dolía si intentaba resistirse.

"_Castígalo. Crucio"._

Espero sentir ella el dolor al escuchar las palabras de la palabra mujer, pero cuando giró el rostro, ella miró fugazmente a Harry y movió sus labios, pronunciando Crucio en dirección hacia ella, con un gesto apremiante.

—NO, por favor, no. Esto no—. Rogó Hermione en silencio, murmurando pero Harry la miraba sin entender nada.

"_Hazlo"._

Con todo el dolor de su alma, no pudo resistir. La maldad era más fuerte que ella y ahora se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Levantó la varita y murmuró.

—Cru…Crucio— Mientras lo decía más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La maldición impactó a Harry en el pecho y el dolor se notó en su rostro. Estaba a punto de gritar por el sufrimiento, pero no pudo.

—Hermione... —Murmuraron los profesores y sus amigos cuando la vieron haciéndolo. Todo el colegio miraba expectante lo que pasaba entre ellos. Ya no pudo más y bajó la varita. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Hermione esperaba que Harry pidiera una explicación y que no creyera, pero el juego de dominó se desplomó de repente. Harry la miró, por primera vez en su vida, con rencor y odio indescriptibles. Se alejó de ella, mientras los mortífagos desaparecían riendo.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Creí en ti, toda mi vida creí en ti. Pensé que eras diferente, pero me equivoqué. —Le gritó.

—Harry, por favor, puedo explicarte. — Corrió a tomar sus manos, pero él las apartó con fiereza.

—Hermy, dime que no es verdad. Dime que no lo hiciste. No importa que me hagas daño, pero parece que eres una de ellos. Niégalo.

—Harry, no, por favor no hagas esto. — Dijo comenzando a llorar.

— ¿Hacer qué? Solo dime que no eres una de ellos, y podré perdonarte Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga. — Gruñó pateando el suelo de impotencia, por la mezcla de rencor pero de piedad porque se trataba de su mejor amiga.

—Harry, yo… — Trató de decir que no, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Miró a Bellatrix que sonreía. _"No puedes negar lo que eres. Una de nosotros. No puedes decirle que yo te manejo a mi antojo, y sabe que eres una traidora."_

—No puedo ne-negarlo, Harry. Es… estoy… con ellos. — Admitió al tiempo que la cara de Harry se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor. Y una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla. Los mortífagos huyeron, como las cucarachas que eran, dejándola con el peso de lo quela gente diría.

—Bien, he tenido suficiente. Gracias por no hacerlo difícil, Granger, nuestra amistad se ha terminado.

Hermione intentó darle una bofetada, peor el detuvo su mano en el aire.

—Ya no, ya no estaré aquí para ti Hermione. Tú depreciaste mi amistad y mi cariño, no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso. Ya no significas nada, nada para mí. Ginny, después de todo, tú eres mi novia. Vámonos. —La pelirroja se acercó a él, mientras aún muraba a su amiga con estupefacción.

— ¡Harry!— Gritó, antes de que se fuera. Pero él no la miró. Sabía que eso lo estaba matando, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que Harry, no la quería no después de cómo ella había cambiado las cosas. Odiaba a Bellatrix por haberle desgraciado la vida. La odiaba por hacer que Harry le guardara el más profundo rencor.

En el momento en que Harry y Ginny abandonaban el castillo, se quebró sobre sus rodillas. Ya no tenía sentido el sacrificio que había hecho, Harry ya nunca estaría ahí para ella.

Y en un segundo, los alumnos, sus amigos y cada persona en Hogwarts, que eran las otras piezas del juego de dominó, le temieron pero la miraron sin comprenderla. Si tan solo pudiera explicarles, todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero también sembrarían ese odio y rencor hacia ella. Estaba segura de que Bella se encargaría que de controlarla para ganar su mal trato a base de manipulaciones y malos tratos. Lloró por haberlo perdido todo, y porque el futuro perdería lo que le quedaba.

Hermione Granger era ahora una traidora profesional.

Bien, queridos lectores, hemos vuelto con la historia. Ahora espero la disfruten con los cambios y espero sea de su agrado. Comenten por favor.

Pasen bien y disfruten el fic.


	2. Chapter 2 Odio, desprecio y asco

**Disclaimer:**

Los lugares, personajes y otros relacionados al mundo de Harry Potter, no me pertenecen, son propiedad y derecho de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Solamente escribo sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento.

Todo en su vida ahora eran lágrimas, eran lágrimas negras que consumían su corazón. Era, en ese momento y desde ese día en adelante, el ser más despreciado del mundo, no odiado, el desprecio era mil veces peor.

De inmediato, hasta Ron le había dado la espalda y ahora no quería escucharla.

—Ron, por favor escúchame, yo no lo traicioné. Yo nunca haría algo que perjudicara a Harry, y tú lo sabes. Tienes que creerme.— Decía arrodillada a su lado, rogándole por perdón.

—Hermione, en este momento estoy demasiado confundido como para entenderte. Pero aún así quiero que me expliques todo.

—Ron, es que… no puedo. Quiero hacerlo… pero no puedo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes? ¿Qué es lo que no te lo permite?

—No puedo… solo eso. Entiéndeme. —Comentó exasperada.

—Pero… ¡¿Cómo quieres que te entienda? Si no me puedes explicar, si no tienes nada que decir, entonces todo está claro aquí. Es evidente que eres una de ellos, que bajo caíste. —Su mirada poco a poco se tornaba un poco más oscura.

—Ron—Dijo ella tratando de acercarse a él, pero el pelirrojo retrocedió.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—Le dijo apartándose de inmediato.—Tú dejaste de significar algo para mí en el mismo momento en que te uniste a ellos, ahora vete, vete con tus malditos amigos los mortífagos. Lárgate y que ellos te consuelen porque ni siquiera creo en esas lágrimas, no te mereces la lástima de nadie.—Le gritó y luego la golpeó en el rostro. Hermione cayó al piso y al levantar la mirada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más intensidad.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Ron?—Dijo de nuevo desafiándolo con la mirada.—Confié en ti, Ron tú siempre fuiste un buen amigo.

—Yo también te creí Hermione, si me dieras una buena explicación ahora, te creería, me costaría, pero te creería. Pero no eres ni una buena amiga, porque eso no se les hace a los amigos. Y yo que creí que amabas a Harry. —Terminó él con todo frío, mirándola con indiferencia.

— ¡Lo amo! No puedes dudar de eso.—Gritó ella colérica.

— ¡Pues eso no se le hace a una persona que amas, solo eres una cobarde y te mereces nuestro desprecio!

—Algún día, Ron, vas a saber…

—Di ahora lo que tengas que decir.

— ¡TE DIGO QUE NO PUEDO! Es lo que más quiero, pero no puedo.

—Es cobardía, Granger, cobardía…

—No… jamás me podrás juzgar de cobarde.

—Bueno, igualmente no quiero escucharte. Ya no eres nada, nada, nada, para mí.

Luego avanzó un par de pasos entre la gente quien miraba a Hermione con todo el odio y furia contenida en sus almas.

—Ella no merece buenos tratos, es una basura. Queda prohibido que alguien la trate bien.

—No se preocupe, señor Weasley. Nadie tratara bien a este ser despreciable,— interrumpió la Profesora McGonagall, señalando a la castaña que los miraba y lloraba, ella no es bien recibida en este colegio.— Pero merece quedarse aquí para que la hagamos pagar por todo lo que le hizo sufrir a Harry.

—Hermione, yo sí creo en ti. Sé que nunca lo habrías hecho. —Dijo la voz de Luna Lovegood, acercándose a ella por la espalda y abrazándola.

—Gracias, tú si eres una buena amiga Luna.

—Yo también podría ser tu amigo si eso quieres. — Dijo Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Tú?— Preguntaron las dos intrigadas.

—Sí, yo puedo estar a tu lado. — Las palabras de Malfoy sonaban tan sinceras, que nadie hubiera sospechado que se trataba de la trampa más grande del planeta.

Pasaron ya varios días, y en verdad, era insoportable. Hubiera preferido que la odiaran, pero era esa mirada vacía e indiferente que todos le daban la que la hacía sentirse desecha. Las cosas no cambiaban. Ya era diciembre y el clima era helado. Y ella tenía celos de todos los demás, que charlaban con libertad unos con otros. Y bueno, ya que Luna era novia de Ron, no tenía muchas oportunidades para hablar con ella sin que Ron le dijera que se alejase.

—Hola Draco. — Dijo mirando al rubio sentarse a su lado. Había algo en él que hacía que desconfiara. Además del simple hecho de que él era un mortífago, estaba casi segura de que ella espiaba para Voldemort y le decía a Bellatrix, lo que ella, su marioneta, hacía a cada momento.

—Hoy en la noche será el baile de Navidad, ¿Irás?— Preguntó el chico.

Hermione pensó por un momento, en realidad no tenía ganas de ir, pero sabía que Luna haría hasta lo imposible por llevarla. Aunque prefería quedarse en su cama llorando toda la noche, como hacía todos los días, que el desprecio de todos por llegar a esa fiesta. No quería que por su culpa se arruinara la velada.

—No lo sé Draco. No creo. — Terminó mirando al horizonte.

— Bueno, de todos modos, estaré ahí.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando ya eran las ocho de la noche se encontraba en su habitación.

—Es horrible tener que compartir el cuarto con esta asquerosa sangre sucia. —Decían Lavender y Parvati en voz alta sin importarles que Hermione las escuchara.

—Gracias. — Murmuró ella con sarcasmo— podrían ir a hablar de mi en otro lugar, si no les importa.

Bueno, la verdad, la opinión de ese par de chicas no le importaba de hecho, porque sabía, aunque no quería decir nada malo de ellas, pero eran unas chismosas que se dejaban influenciar por lo que todos decían. Después de varios momentos maquillándose se fueron, al fin pudo respirar en más.

Hermione se miró en el espejo, nunca sería igual de bonita o valiente que ellas, sabía que no era su culpa todo lo que pasaba, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Y era verdad que nunca le había importado ser tan coqueta o fijarse tanto en la belleza como las otras chicas, porque no era como las otras chicas, pero desde hace un tiempo quería ser más linda para él, solo para Harry. Ahora su Harry no estaba con ella y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero no, no podía llorar por culpa de lo que Bella había ocasionado.

—Te juro que me voy a vengar de ti, Lestrange. Te voy a hacer pagar por esto, así me maten, pero vas a pagar. —Dijo con un tono muy crudo y frío, que hubiera atravesado a cualquiera. Se dio cuenta de que se abría la puerta, era Luna, de seguro le habían ayudado a entrar.

— ¡HERMIONE! — Gritó Luna. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Hermione, eso es algo muy serio, pero no entiendo por qué sacas a relucir el tema de Bellatrix. —Vio que Hermione no le hacía caso, pero después hizo una seña como que no tuviera importancia. — Eres una persona maravillosa de la que todos deberían estar orgullosos, solamente no te dejaron explicarte. Pero no pienses en venganza, no pienses en eso. Ahora, vas a venir conmigo al baile, quieras o no.

—No Luna, no quiero, todos me miraran mal.—Dijo mirando aún por la ventana.

—Pues si no hacen ya se verán conmigo. — Y dicho esto comenzó a peinarla. Luego escogieron un hermoso vestido blanco que Luna había llevado para su amiga.

Y Hermione, después de tanto tiempo se volvió a sentir bien consigo misma. Se sintió hermosa, Bellatrix no podría quitarle esa satisfacción. Si tan solo su Harry estuviera ahí para decirle que lucía bellísima, hubiera sido perfecto.

Al llegar al baile, Luna se separó de ella para ir hacia donde Ron, pero la reacción de todos fue la esperada. Comenzaron los murmullos en su contra y comenzó a sentir que no pertenecía ahí. Las miradas eran extrañas y la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

—Paren la fiesta. No continuaremos hasta que esta mujer se largue. — Dijo Ron, siendo apoyado de muchos.

—Ron… Intentó decir Luna, pero Hermione habló más rápido.

—Claro que sí, perdón por arruinar la noche. Espero me disculpen, yo ya me voy. —Dijo esto llorando y dio media vuelta. Draco Malfoy la siguió, fingiendo preocupación.

Hermione caminó por mucho tiempo y no sabía hacia donde, solo sentía que le quemaba la piel y que su corazón le dolía, había sido una muy mala idea ir al baile. Malfoy llegó y la llevó hacia las escaleras que estaban junto a la puerta de enfrente.

— ¿Draco, que haces?— Preguntó nerviosa.

—Es tiempo de darte tu merecido, "traidora". Le haré un favor al mundo, te mataré. Crees que no será para mí interesante la misión de tía Bella…—Y mientras Hermione intentaba gritar, él le tapó la boca con la mano.

"_Estas perdida, chiquita." _La escuchó hablar en su mente, Bellatrix.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Seguían en el baile en el Gran Comedor. Todos bailaban animadamente y ya habían dejado de hablar de lo que había pasado con Granger.

—No tenías por qué ser tan cruel con ella Ron. — Le reclamaba Luna a su novio, pero la respuesta de Ron se vio interrumpida por un grito ensordecedor.

Todos salieron rápidamente para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba y en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada, encontraron a Draco Malfoy tomando a Hermione por el cuello y apuntándola con la varita.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué está haciendo?— Preguntó McGonagall escandalizada.

—Voy a matar a Granger. Pero necesito una forma más dolorosa para hacerla sufrir mucho más, decía mientras movía las varita en círculos contra el blanco cuello de Hermione, quizá un Sectunsempra sería bueno para que murieras desangrada.

Nadie decía nada, pero Hermione rogaba que no le hiciera daño y que se alejara. Todos querían detenerla, pero ese chiquillo con armas de mortífago le haría daño si se acercaban.

— ¡Sectunsempra! — Gritó, con el hechizo dándole de lleno a Hermione, por lo que inmediatamente le salieron cortes muy profundos en todo el cuerpo y comenzó a perder demasiada sangre, su vestido estaba totalmente rojo por la sangre. Sentía que iba a morir en cualquier momento, solo necesitaba a Harry, y el dolor, todo el dolor terminaría.

Los maestros se alarmaron y llevaron a Malfoy dentro del castillo. Snape se acercó a Hermione que convulsionaba en el suelo y sanó sus heridas pronunciando "_Vulnera Samento_" y Hermione recobró de nuevo la conciencia.

—Ah… ah… me duele. Me duele, Harry haz que pare. ¡AHH! Duele mucho, ya no más. — Se quejaba ella pero aún así la miraban con odio, desprecio y asco, tratando de disimular la preocupación.

—Todo lo que te ha pasado es porque te lo mereces. — Le espetó Ron en la cara. Hermione estalló en lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían seguirla odiando aún cuando estuvo a segundos de la muerte?

—Señor Weasley, este no es el momento, considérela un poco—Comentó para sorpresa de todos Snape.

—Quiero irme. — Dijo y se levantó con mucho dolor haciendo muecas como si la estuviesen lastimando.

—Hermione, no… vamos a la enfermería. Estarás bien ahí.

—No.

—Granger, usted está lastimada, al menos déjeme sanar sus heridas. —Interfirió de nuevo Snape, tratando de calmarla, secundado por todos.

—La única herida que me importa es la que tengo en el corazón y esa no la pueden sanar. — Caminó con gesto decidido, soltando un mar de lágrimas.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

_Esa misma noche, Bosque de Dean_

Harry Potter estaba inquieto, desconfiaba de todo lo que podía haber a su alrededor. No deseaba, ya no podía seguir teniendo esas visiones de Voldemort. Al menos no si eran tan crueles como esa.

Hermione había sido torturada, lo acababa de ver, la pobre lloraba mientras el desgraciado de Malfoy la atacaba.

Pero no era pena lo que sentía, ni siquiera lástima, porque su alma estaba cegada. Cegada por el odio y el rencor del peso de la verdad, en la que su Hermione, su mejor amiga y confidente le daba la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible semejante traición de su parte?

En esos momentos solo importaba que el colegio y todo el mundo mágico estuviera bien, aún así él tuviera que sacrificar su felicidad. Una alegría que ni Ginny podría darle, porque ella ya no era más importante que todo.

No la amaba.

Solo era un consuelo y un apoyo, pero sin Hermione, el odio lo ganaba todo. Odiaba a Hermione Granger, la odiaba.

Ginny, pudo percibir la ira de Harry, y se acercó por la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien, te pasa algo?

—Sí, estoy bien.

—Harry…—dijo ella titubeando un poco…— quiero hablarte de Hermione.

—No quiero hablar de ella, —dijo Harry crispado— no insistas nunca más con eso Ginny.

—Bien, solo decía. Pero… yo sí le creo.

—Olvídalo, pero hablando de ella, quiero que me ayudes a olvidarla.

Ginny dudó, pero el tono seguro de Harry, demostró que sería algo nuevo que hacer.


	3. Chapter 3 Castigo Inesperado

Despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Estaba viva, pero… ¿a qué precio? No podía soportar por mucho tiempo semejante dolor y esa gran tortura. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía mareada y con fiebre. Nunca había sido para ella tan difícil estar en el que había sido su hogar por tanto tiempo, pero ya no sentía que pertenecía ahí.

Caminó lentamente hacia el baño y pudo ver su reflejo. Ya no quedaba nada de la Hermione de antes, ahora todo era un espejismo.

—Granger… despertaste. —Susurró ácidamente Lavender al verla acompañada de las hermanas Patil y no sabía cómo pero también de Cho Chang, la Ravenclaw que odiaba a Hermione.

—Sí. Adiós.— No iba a soportarlas a esa hora de la mañana, caminó con cuidado hacia clases por el dolor que le causaban las heridas y al llegar al salón de Snape se sentó en un rincón. Comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué habría pasado si Malfoy hubiera logrado lo que se proponía la noche anterior? Simple. Ella estaría en esos momentos cuatro metros bajo tierra y Harry estaría de vuelta.

A la hora de la comida caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, pero todo el mundo volvía a mirarla como a un fenómeno de circo. Era sorprendente la manera en que ni por un momento alguien mostraba la piedad que de verdad sentían por ella, pero que todos se negaban a admitir. O no la sentían, o en verdad eran magníficos actores. Sorprendente, pero la segunda era una mejor posibilidad.

Si tan solo tuviera a Ginny. Ella la comprendería, lo sabía. Podía confiar en lo más profundo de su alma que ella creería cualquier cosa que le dijera al igual que Luna, pero lamentablemente Ron no le permitía que la viera y por más de que Lovegood intentaba hacerlo, provocando la ira de su novio, Hermione prefería alejarse para no destrozar su felicidad.

Ella sabía de tristeza.

Había oído por ahí el rumor de que a Malfoy lo habían expulsado, pero no podía asegurarse ni sentirse a salvo todavía. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento el pudiera intentar hacerle daño de nuevo, y solo ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un completa tonta por pensar siquiera que él podría ser amigable con ella.

Salió a caminar por los terrenos para poder al fin pensar con claridad. Ya no quería sentir nada ni pensar en nadie. Se extendió sobre el suelo alrededor del lago y respiró con cuidado.

Todo lo recordaba a Harry, todo olía como él, todo lucía como cuando él estaba ahí. Pero no era para nada igual. Porque de estar el ahí, sería como retroceder e el tiempo y volver a una época en la que él la quería y estaba a su lado y ella era feliz.

Sintió como una figura alta y fuerte chocaba contra ella y tropezaba al no ver su pierna estirada. El chico se puso de pie maldiciendo por lo bajo y sacudiéndose la nieve que se había pegado a su ropa.

—Demonios Granger, ¿que acaso no miras en donde estas? Podrías ocasionar que alguien se caiga de verdad y se haga daño. ¡Fíjate!—Gruñó Ron con tono enojado al darse cuenta de quien había sido su obstáculo por el que había caído. Se paró con las manos cruzadas delante del pecho y le tendió la mano de mala gana a Hermione para que se levantara.

—Ron, yo en verdad lo siento, no estaba viendo y… en verdad no me fijé. Perdón… —Se disculpó ella con tono apresurado, pero terminó entrecortadamente al ver que a Ron le importaba un comino su respuesta y se miraba los zapatos con gesto aburrido.

—No tienes por qué quedarte aquí a charlar, si no quieres. Claro que me hace falta algo de compañía, pero si tú no quieres hacerlo no tienes por qué sacrificarte.

Ron la miró extrañado, porque era la frase más larga que le escuchaba decir desde los pocos monosílabos que le había escuchado en un que otra conversación en el pasillo, desde que habían roto su amistad. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, se alejó de ella a grandes zancadas.

Hermione se había agachado en el piso, más o menos arrodillada, mientras observaba una pequeña planta que había comenzado a crecer. Pero al hacerlo, su abrigo se había levantado un poco por la parte de atrás, permitiéndole a Ron ver una herida bastante profunda en lo bajo de su espalda.

—Hermione… ¿qué es eso? Esa herida —Preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación que tenía en el rostro. Se acercó con cuidado y rozó la herida con sus dedos, protegidos por un par de gruesos guantes.

—No es nada, —comenzó a justificarse Hermione en voz baja y apresurada, — es solo de lo de Malfoy. Ya no me duele, no te preocupes.

En Ron pareció brillar la obediencia, porque de inmediato se puso de pie y se alejó ahora de verdad, mostrando nuevamente la máscara de frialdad hacia ella como siempre.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, mientras la figura de Ron se alejaba a toda prisa hacia el castillo. Pero de pronto sintió como algo duro impactaba contra su mejilla y un par de fuertes manos tapándole la boca mientras otra persona la llevaba detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¡Suéltenme, déjenme en paz!… Déjenme ahora… —Hermione pudo gritar de una manera insignificante porque los chicos seguían ejerciendo presión para cubrirle la boca y casi no podía respirar. Un puño dio contra su estomago dejándola sin aire.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que soltarte, Granger? Tienes que pagar, que eso te quede claro. —Susurró la voz de eso hombre a su lado, al fin pudo reconocerlo, por más de que su mente se nublaba era tan familiar como nunca.

—Crabe, Goyle… en verdad… P-Por fa…favor… no puedo… res…pi-rar.

Otro golpe y sintió como poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero no había nadie a su alrededor y Ron ya se había perdido hacer rato entre las puertas del castillo.

Y de pronto ya solo dejó de sentir el dolor. Solo escuchó por último las voces de los Slytherins que le decían que se lo merecía por que habían expulsado a Draco, y a Bellatrix de nuevo irrumpiendo su cabeza.

"Ups, chiquita. ¿Te duele?", acompañado de una de sus clásicas carcajadas. Cerró los ojos y dejó de pensar y sentir.

El dolor era insoportable. Sentía como si un par de mastodontes le hubieran saltado encima y estrellado contra un piso de piedra. Tocó su muñeca que comenzaba a ponerse morada por los golpes y la envolvió en una venda. No les permitiría que la vieran en ese estado para que se burlaran de ella. Iría directo a la torre y se encerraría en la habitación. Cuando sus compañeras llegaran no les importaría mucho y esperaba sanar para mañana. Pero había olvidado un insignificante detalle, que ese día hubo partido de quidditch y no era de extrañarse que todos los Gryffindors entraran como una avalancha a la sala común.

—Hermione… ¿qué haces aquí? — Preguntó la voz serena de Ron al verla de espaldas a ellos.

—Nada, ya me iba. —Espetó ella con rudeza para que no levantar sospechas y que ellos se preocuparan.

Trató de alejarse caminando a paso rápido, pero no se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar más rápido por su pierna herida.

— ¿Por qué cojeas? — Preguntó Ron, causando silencio en toda la sala. Nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

—No me pasa nada. Buenas noches. —Continuó insistiendo ella, pero se habían ya todos dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Voltea. Ahora. — La voz de Ron sonó autoritaria y mandona, por lo que un miedo extraño la invadió y giró lentamente. La mirada de todos cambió de duda a sorpresa y pena de un momento a otro. Hermione lucía terrible. Tenía un ojo algo hinchado y enrojecido, el labio partido y sangrante. Un par de moretones adornaban su frente y se notaba una muñeca dislocada, tal vez incluso tendría costillas rotas.

Un par de chicos menores la tomaron por los hombros con cuidado y ayudaron a Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus a llevarla a la enfermería.

—¿Quién fue? Dime quién te hizo esto… —Susurró Ron cegado por la ira.

—Fueron… Fue…fueron…Crabe y Goy- Goyle.

Los rostros de todos se contorsionaron en muecas de odio.

—Tranquila… vas a estar bien.

_**En algún lugar de Reino Unido**_

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! — Harry Potter se encontraba fuera de sí. Cada visión era cada vez más insoportable, ya no quería verlo. Voldemort se estaba adueñando de su cabeza una vez más y hacía que viera cosas malas, muy malas.

—Harry… tranquilo, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien… —Ginny trataba en vano de calmarlo.

—Es que no puede ser verdad…

—¿Qué pasa Harry? Dímelo… Yo te entenderé — Murmuró ella con tono comprensivo.

Él no sabía si decirlo o no, por miedo a herir sus sentimientos. Pero es que en ese momento, en medio de su ira se daba cuenta de algo.

No la amaba.

—Voldemort hace que vea cosas malas que le pasan a Her… Granger. —Se corrigió, tratando de hacerse el duro. —Y no sé por qué me importa tanto.

Ginny lo miró con una extraña sonrisa. Que lento era para no darse cuenta.

—La amas. Por eso te importa.

Harry la miró extrañado, como si hubiera dicho alguna maldición imperdonable.

—No.

—Sí.

—No… bueno sí. Pero esto no puede pasar, no ahora.

"Piensa en ello Harry" le dictó su conciencia. "Ella es en verdad lo que quieres".

Ni el mismo lo sabía.


End file.
